Growing Frustration
by BlueHairedLord
Summary: After numerous failures, Zelda is becoming increasingly annoyed at her inability to solve the riddle of the shrines. As she fails once again, she turns to Link to let out some of her frustration. Can he appease her?


Link leapt to the left, narrowly avoiding the rusted edge of the bokoblin's sword and was about to unleash his own flurry of blows as he noticed an arrow flitting through the air towards him. He raised his shield at just the right moment, the arrow ricocheting off with a clank and arching back through the air, burying itself deep in the forehead of its unfortunate archer.

He jumped backwards to avoid another sword swing, this time bringing up his own and cutting clean through the monsters' stomach as it squealed and disappeared in cloud of purple malice. Link cautiously eyed the cliff above him, half expecting another red bokoblin to leap over the top. But there was none. He let out a sigh and neatly slipped the Master Sword back into its sheath.

Link turned around to see Zelda still pouring over the control pad, seemingly oblivious to the fact that just moments ago they had been under attack. "I just don't get it," she mumbled to herself. "According to all the literature, these should respond to the Shiekah Slate. So why can't I get it to work?" Link was about to offer some consolation, but he knew better than that. This was the sixth shrine they'd investigated and Zelda still had yet to make any headway. Trying to talk to her now would only aggravate her futher.

Suddenly she let out a loud disgruntled shout and swung round to face Link with a stern look in her eye. "Fuck me," she said, unflinching. "That's an order." Before Link had time to react Zelda had slipped her hands down her black trousers, fingers working quickly as her face contorted with forced pleasure. "Come on, what are you waiting for? Your...ah...princess has been working on this thing for hours... and...I'm...still...no closer to solv-oh...ugh...yes...I'm...no...no closer to solving the blasted th-thing. So I demand you co...co...come... here and fuck...me. Now."

If there was one thing he knew about Zelda, there was no use in disobeying her. Even when it came to seemingly random orders like this. He didn't waste time thinking about what would happen if anyone saw – unlikely as it was – and instead dropped the Master Sword casually to the ground, fumbling with his own trousers as Zelda pushed herself back up against him, one hand reaching round to ruffle his blonde hair as she grinded up against his growing hardness, her other hand still firmly between her own legs.

Link rubbed his cock up against her soft bum cheeks, which were only covered by her thin, black trousers, until he could contain his lust no more. He forcefully bent her over the shrines' control panel and pulled her trousers down to her knees, his hands running up the back of her legs and over her bare bum as he felt out her wetness with his dick, teasing her, before slipping inside.

Zelda cried out as he entered her, her own fingers still working her clit. "Good," she groaned. "There is pretty much only one thing I've ever liked about having you constantly around, and that is the size of your phallus. Now I want you to fuck me. Firmly and hastily, so that I might be free of this frustration and return to my research."

Link wasted no time. He grabbed her hips with both hands and started thrusting inside of her, the girth of his hardness filling her wet tightness. Her fingers gripped the edge of the control panel, her whole body shaking back and forth as Link fucked her just as hard and fast as she had ordered him too. He could feel pleasure welling up inside of his cock, and he was only getting harder as he fucked her, his eyes naturally drawn to the rhythmic bouncing of her toned bum slapping against his muscular body.

He leaned over her, his hands reaching around, cupping and squeezing her breasts. Link felt out her nipples beneath the thin fabric and began gently toying with them with his fingers. Zelda was groaning, softly whispering "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." as their bodies slammed together. Being inside of Zelda, fucking her, felt good. So good that he could almost feel his tongue hanging out of his mouth with breathlessness and he quickly withdrew it, hoping for a moment that she hadn't noticed.

His fingers ran through her beautiful blonde hair and he grabbed a hold of it, pulling her head back and pounding her faster. "Fucking...yes...!" she screamed, not even trying to control herself. Zelda was forcefully pressing herself back towards him and Link could tell she was close. He drew one hand across her toned, clothed stomach and to her clit and began playing with it just how she liked it, his other hand still latching onto her hair as he fucked her even harder and faster, ploughing her with his dick rapidly as she cried out and screamed "Fuck!" and Link felt her wetness intensify as he pounded one, two, three, four more times and cum exploded out his dick, right up inside of her tightness, filling her up as she screamed with orgasm, their bodies writhing together, then slowing down as breathlessness settled in. They remained together for some moments, panting, locked together over the control panel as the last of Link's cum edged out of his softening cock.

A moment later Zelda looked around at him, her face sweating. "It's good to know that you can actually follow orders when you want too. But would you please take your cock out of me so that I can get back to my research?"

Link obliged. For now.


End file.
